


How Do You Feel About Revenge?

by hearts_0f_kyber (rw_eaden)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Erasure, Everyone is Queer, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finn/Ben Solo is the Main Ship Though, Gay Finn (Star Wars), Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Rose Tico, M/M, Queer Themes, Revenge as an Excuse to Have Sex, Sex as Revenge Against Your Asshole Cousin Who Can't Just Be Normal For Once in His Life, there will be femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/hearts_0f_kyber
Summary: What do you do when your roommate has loud sex all over the house you're supposed to be sharing? You get revenge, of course. How do you get revenge? By having loud sex all over the house, obviously.Or at least that's the logic of Ben Solo.And when said logic is laid at Finn's feet he's extremely tempted to help his friend out with his little revenge plot. The only problem is that Ben's straight and sexual experimentation probably shouldn't be spurred on by revenge. But then again, Finn really, really wants to help. Would it really be so bad to just mess around a little?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is all because my dear friend Tori sent me a sentence starter prompt and while I intended to keep this under a thousand words, it ballooned out of control. So now I guess we've got a multi-chaptered finnlo fic on our hands. I'm sure you don't mind. 
> 
> Be advised this whole plot is because of a misunderstanding and some really convoluted and petty nonsense. The bisexual erasure is a big part of the plot. 
> 
> There's explicit sexual content in later chapters. The acts will be tagged as they come up. Some of it's gonna be m/m and some is gonna be f/f. I'm not sure who's gonna do what yet, but if you have hang-ups about tops and bottoms rest assured that I don't really care and everyone's going to get to experience the versatility of gay sex. 
> 
> As always, if you need something tagged please let me know. And this is meant to be funny and silly and sexy, and even though I'm addressing a serious issue I don't want to get too serious. My intention isn't to offend or hurt anyone, and if you have concerns you'd like to address we can talk preferably on my tumblr, pillowfort, or discord.

“I need a place to stay,” Ben says before Finn can even open his mouth to say hello. 

It’s not that late at night but Finn still has a hard time believing Rey would toss Ben out on his ass after dark. Unless he really fucked up. 

Finn rolls his eyes, stepping out of the doorway. “What did you do this time?” He asks.

“Why does it always have to be me? She can be just as hard to get along with and you know it,” Ben says, walking through the door. 

He’s still in his work clothes, black slacks, button up, slightly undone silk tie - you know, standard issue sexy professor wear. Which means he either really pissed her off or - 

“Rose is over, isn’t she?” Finn asks. 

“Yes,” Be says with a groan. “At least I’m assuming that who she was having loud, obnoxious kitchen sex with.” 

“Kitchen sex? Really?” 

“I know! We eat there!” Ben says, throwing his hands in the air. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Finn asks. 

Ben rolls his eyes, kicking off his shoes and nudging them next to the door. “Kind of not interested in having the image of my naked cousin doing  _ whatever _ seared into my brain for the rest of my life. It’s bad enough I have to hear it when she’s in her own room.” 

“You didn’t have to walk in on them,” Finn says, wandering over to his own kitchenette. Ben follows, loosening his tie further as he does. “Could’ve yelled from the living room.” 

“I was deeply traumatized, Finn, so you’ll excuse me for not thinking rationally.” 

Finn snorts, grabbing two beers from the fridge. “Drama queen,” he says, holding one out to Ben. 

Ben pouts but accepts the bottle, twisting the cap off and tossing it into the can behind him without even looking. Finn’s never understood how he’s always able to do that, but it’s gotten them plenty of free drinks over the years so he doesn’t question it. 

“I need to get her back for this,” Ben says. 

“Dude, it’s one night of sexile. Self-imposed sexile. You’ll live.” 

“No,” he says, shaking his head, “she’s gotten away with too much over the years. I’ve been nice -” Finn shoots him a raised eyebrow “nice enough,” he amends. “Regardless, do you know what it’s like living with Rey?” 

“No, but -” 

“She kicks her socks off and just leaves them wherever they wind up. She never remembers to dump the playground sand out of her shoes so it winds up literally everywhere. She steals my coffee creamer and never buys more. And, she has loud sex with her girlfriend all damn night when she’s over.” 

“Have you asked her to stop stealing your creamer and having loud sex?” 

“She told me to stick it,” Ben says, pouting like the petulant child he is. 

Finn snorts and shakes his head. He pops open his own drink but doesn’t bother trying to hit the trash can this far away. 

“Which is why I need to do something to get her back,” Ben says. “I need to beat her at her own loud, awkward sex game.” 

Finn sputters his beer. “Dude, what?” 

“It makes the most sense, doesn’t it? Force her into sexile and see how she likes it,” he says, contemplating the neck of his beer bottle like it’s going to give its opinion. 

“I’m pretty sure she’s not doing it just to spite you,” Finn says. 

“You obviously don’t know her as well as you think you do.” 

“Well, if you’re determined to out fuck Rey, I’m sure Phas will be up for it,” Finn says, bitterness hardening his voice. 

It’s stupid, honestly, that Finn is still so bitter about Ben and Phasma dating, but here he is, being bitter about it. It was his fault for introducing them in the first place, but she damn well knew about the crush he’d been nursing for a few months. It didn’t matter that there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it, friends aren’t supposed to date people you have crushes on. She didn’t care, apparently because “we’re not in middle school, Finn.”  And that had been the end of that casual acquaintance-ship. 

“What? No. No way,” Ben sneers at his beer. “We broke  up more than a month ago.” 

And no one told him this? Why had no one told him this? He needed better, more gossipy friends. 

“Right,” Finn says, “I knew that. I was just, ya know, there’s always break-up friends with benefits kind of things.” 

“With Phasma? No thank you.” 

“Really? That bad?” 

Ben nods very seriously. 

“Wow,” Finn says. A giddy warmth bubbles in his stomach. He knows he shouldn’t delight in the misery of others, and he shouldn’t really be encouraging Ben to shit-talk his ex, but he’s petty. He’s allowed to be petty.” 

“What was it? Does she snore? Have very specific public PDA rules? Cheat on her taxes?” Finn asks. 

Ben sighs and leans back against the breakfast bar. “She’s… single-minded.” 

“You mean selfish.” 

Ben shrugs, finishing the last of his beer and setting it on the counter. “She wants what she wants. Nothing more, nothing less. Everyone else be damned. In every aspect of her life, might I add.” 

“Yikes.” As much as he likes the fact that Ben and Phasma aren’t together anymore, he still feels bad for setting Ben up with bad sex for a few months. Even if he didn’t actually set them up. 

“Regardless, I doubt she’d be interested in my petty revenge plot,” Ben says. 

“Her loss,” Finn says with a snort. 

Ben stiffens minutely across from him and Finn’s sure he’s fucked it up. Granted, Ben isn’t the kind of guy to freak out over the insinuation - he’s gone with both Rey and Finn to the town’s only gay club more times than he can count - it’s just that he’s not sure they’re good enough friends to get away with that kind of teasing. 

“I mean, who doesn’t like a good revenge plot?” Finn rushes to clarify. 

Ben just stares at him in that eerie way he tends to, expression completely flat but with the ghost of a smirk or a scowl or a raised eyebrow hovering just out of reach. Today, Finn’s pretty sure he’d be getting the raised eyebrow, frown combination. But then again, that could just be Finn. Sometimes Ben’s a hard man to read. 

“Right,” Ben finally says, dragging the vowel ever so slightly. He pushes off the counter and makes his way back to the fridge, a point and a raised eyebrow severing as a question. Finn answers with a nod. 

He takes his place exactly where he was before, though this time his eyes are locked on Finn. It’s like he can see into Finn’s damn soul, looking right at all the things Finn would rather keep private. It makes Finn want to squirm right out of his skin. Fuck, he’s intense. 

Finn’s just about to make some excuse about working an early shift when Ben speaks again. 

“How do you feel about revenge, Finn?” 

He knew it was coming, but he still damn near chokes on his own spit. “Revenge?” 

“Yes, Finn, revenge.” 

“My mother always told me to turn the other cheek,” he says with a stunted laugh. 

Ben hums, pursing his lips. “I thought you said everyone loves a good revenge plot. Or were you excluding yourself from that?”  

“Well yeah, okay but - but are you sure you’d want to have me help you get revenge? Wouldn’t you prefer someone a little more -” female. Or womanly. Lady-like would have even worked. But the words die in Finn’s throat as Ben, eyes still locked with Finn’s, brings the bottle to his lips, the ghost of a smirk still hovering at the corners of his mouth. 

“Really?” Ben asks when he finishes. “When did you get so modest, Mr. Big Deal?” He licks his lips, breaking eye contact only to stare down at the bottle in Finn’s hand. 

“Okay, that was college. Everyone is obnoxious in college,” Finn says. He’s blushing now, he’s sure of it. Either that or he’s suddenly caught the flu because his cheeks are on fire. 

“But you’ve never been modest. Sometimes the exact opposite,” Ben says. 

His eyes slide, almost lazily, from the bottle back to Finn and Finn is even more completely fucked. There’s a heat in those dark eyes that shoots straight through him threatening to melt him into a puddle. The hungry, horny little part of him wants to say no, he’s not modest, very, very not modest. And he’ll definitely help Ben with his revenge. He’ll do a fan dance with a lettuce leaf if Ben asked. 

But the smarter, rational part of him wonders where the hell this is coming from. In all the years they’ve known each other, Ben’s never made a move. He’s never even mentioned being into guys. He definitely hasn’t mentioned being into Finn. 

“But… you’re straight,” Finn says. 

Ben snaps out of the sultry reverie like he’s been slapped. “What?” 

“You’re straight,” Finn says, a little less sure of himself this time. “Aren’t you? You’ve never mentioned being into guys and you’ve only ever had girlfriends, so… just a little out of nowhere.” 

Ben looks away, chewing on his bottom lip. He shakes his head, and once or twice it looks like he’s about to say something but decides against it. 

“Look,” Finn says, taking one hesitant step forward to put his hand on Ben’s arm. “I’m flattered, really I am, but I don’t know if revenge is really worth it.” 

Ben’s gaze falls to where they’re touching. “And why is that?” 

Finn takes a deep breath. “Man, I don’t know if you’re trying to tell me something or if you’re wanting to experiment or what, but -” 

“Experiment?” Ben nearly chokes on the word. “Wow.  _ Wow _ .” 

“I’m just saying, if you’re trying something out it’s probably not the best idea to try it out and get revenge on Rey at the same time. What if you hate it?” 

“Oh-kay.” Ben looks up at the ceiling. The muscle’s in his jaw tightening as he clenches and unclenches his teeth. He pulls his arm away to run his hand down his face. 

“Okay,” he sighs. “So you think this is what? My big gay experiment? That I was hitting on you because I wanted to test drive your dick? That I’m so focused on getting back at Rey that I’m willing to switch teams in the ninth inning?” 

“Well… I mean, it was what we were talking about. What other reason could there be?” 

And then, like a switch has been flipped, Ben’s doing that staring thing again. This time Finn’s not sure what the hell kind of look he’s supposed to be getting, but it makes his stomach flip-flop all the same. 

“Right,” he finally says, “forget I said anything, then.” 

Finn gulps. “Sure, no problem.” It’s not what he wants to say, but he says it anyway. He’d really like to push a little further and work through this, but now is probably not the time. It’s not like Ben isn’t the kind of person to do things he doesn’t really want to just to spite someone else, anyway. This is the same man who went vegan for six months because Rose made a comment about his red meat consumption, after all. 

Still, if Ben’s actually contemplating sleeping with him, well, that’s a rabbit hole that’s probably going to keep him up all night. 

“Can I use your shower? I’ve got an early class and I don’t think you’d appreciate me bumbling around in your bedroom at six in the morning,” Ben asks after a moment. 

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” 

And with that, Ben pulls away and the tension breaks. Finn lets out a deep breath after Ben disappears behind his bedroom door. 

What the actual hell just happened? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait but I don't want to so have another chapter.

“Are those good bags under your eyes or bad bags?” Rey asks. She’s sitting on the couch reading a trashy magazine when Ben comes through the front door. 

“What do you think?” He grumbles. 

“Seriously?” She throws the magazine down on the couch. “How did you strike out?” 

Ben groans. “Let me change clothes first.” 

Rey gets up and follows him to his bedroom door. “What did you do? Did you say something stupid?” She asks as he shuts the door on her. 

“Why does everyone always think I did something?” 

He’d love nothing more than to flop down face first into his bed and let the comforter swallow him. Maybe if he takes a long enough nap the mattress will just absorb him and then he’ll really never have to get out of bed again. But, that’s not going to happen. Not with Rey chomping at the bit to know how he’s fucked up this time. 

“It’s because most of the time you do do something,” she shouts through the door. 

“Not most of the time,” he says, wiggling out of his clothes. He leaves them where they fall because at this point he really just doesn’t care. He slept like shit on Finn’s couch and he hadn’t been lying about having an early class. At this point, the only reason he’s vertical is his morning coffee and the energy shot he chased it with. That’s not going to last much longer, though, if the pre-migraine ache behind his eyes is any indication - and it always is. 

Ben doesn’t even bother with getting dressed. Instead, he slips on the sweatpants and old t-shirt he pretends passes for pajamas. It’ll save time later, anyway. 

“Was it really that bad?” Rey asks, taking in his wardrobe choice.

He ignores her though she follows on his heels while he gets himself something to drink before dropping onto the couch like a sack of potatoes. It’s a lumpy old thing that’s been around since the seventies, back when his grandparents used it, but it’s still more comfortable than that thing in Finn’s living room. 

“So,” Rey says, tucking her feet under her as she sits cross-legged next to him, “what happened?” 

“Well,” Ben sighs, “I used you as an excuse. Said I’d been sexiled because you and Rose were doing it in the kitchen.” 

“The kitchen! Seriously? We eat there!” 

“I couldn’t say you were in your bedroom now could I?” 

“Now Finn’s never going to have dinner over here again. Good job.” 

Ben rolls his eyes. “Anyway, I said that you and Rose were lesbianing all over the place -” 

“Lesbianing?” 

“Yeah, from the verb lesbian meaning _ to lesbian _ . It’s in the dictionary; look it up.” 

“It is not!”

“How do you know? Have you checked?” 

Rey pulls one of the throw pillows off the couch and smacks him with it. He takes a decorative tassel to the eye and a patch of sequins to the cheek. 

“Shut up and finish the story,” she says. 

“Fine,” he says, wrenching the pillow out of her hands. He sets it in his lap and crosses his arms over it, in case she tries to attack him again.

“So, I said you were impossible to live with and then I had the brilliant idea that the situation called for revenge.” 

“Revenge?” 

“Yes, revenge. And Finn said  _ everyone likes a good revenge plot _ and I said  _ how do you feel about revenge  _ and he said -” 

“Is revenge code for sex?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

“Did he know that?” 

Ben can’t help the bitter little smile that pulls at his lips. “So here’s the thing: I was not subtle. And he knew what I was saying. But then he said but you’re straight.” 

“What!?” 

“I know.” 

“That doesn’t… how?” 

“Apparently, I’ve never said anything and have only had girlfriends.” 

“But you - we go out like twice a month.” 

“Yup.” 

“You never shut up about Idris Elba.” 

“Hey, you don’t win People Magazine’s Sexiest Man Alive for nothing.” 

“Blake Shelton won.” 

“He’s an outlier and should not be counted.” 

Rey snorts as she laughs, resting her head back on the couch cushion. “So I’m assuming you corrected him?” 

“Yeah, about that -” 

“Oh my god, Ben. You can’t be serious.” 

“H was under the impression that I was desperate to get back at you.” 

“No one is ever that desperate. Not even you.” 

Ben rolls his eyes and rams her with his shoulder. She responds by shoving him into the arm of the couch. 

“And he said, what other reason could there be when I asked him why the hell he thought I was hitting on him.” 

“Oh, Finn, honey, you need your eyes checked.” 

“Right. So, I figure,  there are three options here: one, he’s not actually into me -” 

“Fat chance,” Rey laughs. 

“Two, he really doesn’t get that he’s the kind of beautiful that makes the gods weep -” 

“A strong contender.” 

“Or three, he’s fucking with me.” 

“I’m going to say it’s probably option number two.” 

“No, he’s fucking with me,” Ben says, “he’s got to be. I refuse to believe he doesn’t know how hot he is.” 

“Are you sure? Because he can be kind of… clueless.” 

“Nope.” Ben shakes his head. “He’s fucking with me. It’s like some convoluted game of hard to get.” 

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s not that.” 

“So what I’m thinking is, if he’s going to fuck with me, I’m going to fuck with him.” 

“Just tell him you’re bi, oh my god!”

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

“It’ll probably get you laid quicker.” 

“You’d think so, but no,” Ben says, bouncing to his feet. “Here’s the thing, if I can convince him to help me with my little scheme, I can beat him at his own game.” 

“You’re not making any sense,” Rey says, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“He’s testing me. He’s calling my bluff with this whole ‘Rey’s an awful roommate’ thing. He doesn’t think I’ll go through with the exhibitionism.” He paces up and down, in front of the couch. 

“Well, exhibitionism isn’t in your wheelhouse, typically.” 

“It is not! So, he’s testing me. Am I going to prove that I’ll actually do this, or will I cave and give up? I need to call his bluff back.” 

Rey sighs. “So you want to play some convoluted version of gay chicken?” 

“Yes!” 

“The Skywalker drama gene really hit you hard, didn’t it?” Rey asks, smacking him with her once discarded magazine before crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Just because you’re boring doesn’t mean the rest of us are.” 

Rey shakes her head. “So what are you going to do if he says he’s not going to sleep with a straight guy?” 

“You’ve seen Easy A, right?” 

“So you’re going to… fake having sex to get fake revenge on me for having my own fake sex all over the house? This isn’t the dumbest plan ever, how?” 

“We start off having fake sex and then we up the ante when you retaliate. And then, somewhere along the way, someone winds up straddling someone else and then we’re kissing and then oh hey, would you like help with that _ situation  _ you have in your -” 

“Okay!” Rey says, holding a hand up to stop him. “I get it. But what are you gonna do when you get to the actual sex and don’t you dare give me details. Are you going to pretend to be awful at it?” 

Ben laughs. “Hell no! Besides, I’m not sure I could come off as an amateur even if I tried.” 

Rey rolls her eyes. “You’re not conceded at all are you? But regardless, what are you going to do then, huh? When he realizes you’ve definitely done it before?” 

Ben shrugs. “Then the game’s over and I win. Or we fuck a few more times and then I win. Either way works for me.” 

“And if he’s not screwing with you and he really is that clueless about both his looks and the fact that you’re a switch hitter?” 

He’s rocking back and forth on his heels now, full of nervous energy. Truth be told, he has no idea why the revenge excuse was what he wound up going with. He’d meant to be a lot more forward and less awkward, but he panicked and said the first dumb thing that came to his mind. But then it actually almost worked and he wound up actually being smooth for once in his life. Finn was definitely staring and Ben could’ve sworn he’d been minutes away from ripping that sinfully tight sweater off Finn and flinging it god knows where. And then Finn said that and it was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on the whole thing. 

It’s not like Ben is the most out person in the world but he’s never really made an effort to hide his sexuality. He and Rey had been lucky growing up with the parents they did - Luke was gay himself and Ben’s mother had been an activist when it wasn’t as acceptable. Even his dad tries to be supportive, he’s just awkward about it and everything else that has to do with Ben’s dating life. But he never really felt the need to make a big deal out of it or keep it a secret. It’s one of those things he’d assumed people would pick up on as time went on like they would pick up on what kinds of movies he likes or what he prefers on his pizza.

But bi erasure is a hell of a thing. He’d once joked to his mother that he’d be straight until proven gay in public opinion, and he’d been right so far. Unless he was with a guy and then he was just gay forever, even after they broke up. Usually, it pissed him off. But he had to give Finn a little credit - he hadn’t actually said the words “I’m bisexual” and the last few relationships he’d had been with women. Still. Straight guys usually don’t talk about how attractive other men are, and if they do they typically follow it up with some kind of bullshit no homo. It’s very possible Finn just hasn’t picked up on it, but Ben really hopes he’s being fucked with. If he is, he’s got a very fun competition ahead of him. If he’s not, well - 

“Then he’ll learn first hand what they say about assumptions.” 

Rey huffs. “This is a disaster waiting to happen.” She pulls herself off the couch, and he just knows she’s about to disappear into her bedroom for the rest of the day so he stops her with a hand on her shoulder. 

“One more thing,” he says. 

“What now?” 

“You can’t tell Finn and you have to play along.” 

“No! I’m not going to be dragged into your stupid game. In fact, I’m going to call Finn right now and tell him what you’re up to.” 

She starts to walk off but Ben grabs her by the wrist, jerking her back in front of him. “No, you’re not.” 

“Yes. I am.” She tries and fails to pull herself out of his grasp. 

“No, because if you do, I’ll tell Uncle Luke what really happened to the camping trailer.” 

“You wouldn’t dare!” 

“Try me.” 

Rey huffs, stomping her foot. “Fine. You tell dad and I’ll tell Aunt Leia about the indoor Jello pool.” 

“Go ahead. Your dad’s been wondering where he put grandma’s recipe book. Should I tell him where most of it is or have you found a replacement yet?” 

“That’s low.” 

“All’s fair in love and war.” 

Rey grits her teeth and scowls. “Fine. I won’t tell Finn and you can keep being a dumbass.” 

“And you’ll play along?” 

“Whatever.” 

“Thank you,” Ben says, letting go of her wrist. She looks like she’s about a second away from smacking him, but she doesn’t. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to call my girlfriend, which I have because I know how to talk to people like an adult, and we’re going to set up a time to lesbian all over the kitchen so you’re not a liar after all.” 

She pulls a face at him and walks off back into her bedroom. 


End file.
